Four years ago
by NineUp
Summary: Santana revient dans son ancien lycée comme professeur d'espagnol. Comment le passé nous revient en pleine face.


**Hum… Bonjour… *évite une bonne grosse grenade dans la gueule***

 **Héhé ^^' Oui j'sais, j'ai pas publié depuis longtemps et j'ai beaucoup de retaaaaaard.**

 **Concernant** _ **Santana's Crush,**_ **je vous poste la suite bientôt, promis. Et pour** _ **Mon plus beau cauchemar**_ **c'est la page blanche… En espérant que l'inspi revienne :c**

 **Le rythme des cours s'est clairement accéléré et à peine de septembre à octobre j'étais en PLS xD Alors je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais gérer la suite :/ Nan mais là c'est chaud… J'ai jamais bossé de ma vie et j'arrivais très bien avec un p'tit 16 de moyenne et là je rame ^^' Mais bon… Je tiens le 16 xD MAIS LA C'EST LES VACANCES !**

 **Et là vous allez m'engueuler en mode : « Mais elle est conne… (oui… la connerie fait partie de moi), elle arrive pas à gérer deux stories (+la suite de l'OS) et elle entame une troisième :S » Oui, je suis conne xD Nan mais honnêtement, j'ai eu cette idée et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je commence sur le coup sinon j'arriverais jamais à la réécrire dans quelques mois. Du coup voilà x) Pour me faire pardonner on va dire !**

 **Et j'ai aussi une autre idée de storie en mode : Antiquité, égyptienne, style Santana la sœur de Cléopâtre (remerciez les 3h de cours de latin que je me tape en plus toutes les semaines depuis cinq ans et Assassin's Creed Origins). Enfin bref, dites-moi si ça vous dit ^^**

 **La musique écoutée pendant l'écriture (si ça peut vous faire découvrir des trucs hein…)** **: La fête est finie d'Orelsan (CET ALBUM DECHIRE ! Basique c'est de la merde à côté du reste xD)**

 **L'histoire se passe au début de la saison 3 mais Quinn n'est pas devenue une Skanks et n'a jamais eu les cheveux rose (bien que c'était ultra sexy :3)**

 **Vous écrivez une professeur ou une professeure ? Je crois que les deux s'écrivent mais voilà… xD**

* * *

Quinn Fabray sortit de sa vieille voiture rouge et marcha le long du trottoir. Elle se dirigeait vers le lycée McKinkey, où elle y était scolarisée pour sa troisième année consécutive. L'adolescence et la vie de lycéenne de Quinn se résumait simplement. Garce en chef et capitaine des Cheerios en première et deuxième année avant de ne devenir qu'un simple pantin invisible comme tous les autres après être tombée enceinte de Noah Puckerman. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son ex petit-ami…. Mais elle l'avait fait. Sur le coup de la colère, de l'alcool, la fatigue, le mal-être qui la bouffait depuis des années ? Peu importait… Elle l'avait fait. Mais dans un sens, elle ne regrettait rien. Cette expérience l'avait fait grandir, peut-être même un peu trop vite… Elle avait donné naissance à une petite tête blonde nommée Beth, sa fierté. Mais elle fut contrainte de l'abandonner. Comment aurait-elle pu l'élever sans parents, sans amis, avec un amant complètement immature ? Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Noah avait grandi et était devenu son protecteur, elle s'était fait de vrais amis, le Glee Club.

Qui aurait cru que la grande Quinn Fabray deviendrait amie avec ces loosers du Glee Club ? En particulier avec Rachel Berry, qui malgré tout le mal que la blonde avait pu lui faire, continuait de tenter d'accaparer son attention. Ça avait été dur, elle n'était pas malheureuse mais pas totalement heureuse non plus. Tous les soirs, dans son lit, elle se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si les choses s'étaient passé différemment, si elle avait été différente. Elle allait entamer sa dernière année et malgré tous ses problèmes, elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans ce foutu bahut. Mais étrangement, en marchant sur ce trottoir, elle sentit que cette année-là allait être la meilleure de toute.

Elle arriva enfin devant les grandes grilles de McKinley High School et elle resta quelques instants là, à prendre le temps d'observer cette scène qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir. La rentrée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis elle franchit l'imposant portail. Elle se laissa bien vite embarquer dans la cohue et l'amas de lycéens attroupés devant les listes de classe. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de chercher son nom qu'elle se fit violemment tirer en arrière. Bien que la jeune fille n'était plus la reine du lycée, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à se retourner, prête à lancer son célèbre regard glaçant qui lui avait donné le surnom de Ice Queen et à geler de ses mots l'idiot qui avait osé la bousculer. Mais à la place de rencontrer un simple ado boutonneux oui même une grosse brute de footballeur, elle croisa simplement le regard de Puck.

Ce dernier la saisit par les épaules avant de crier avec un grand sourire,

 **\- ON EST DANS LA MÊME CLASSE BLONDIE !**

 **\- Pas besoin de crier pauvre idiot,** lui répondit la blonde en lui assenant une tape sur la tête. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Quinn avait fini par apprécier le garçon et malgré ses airs, elle lui vouait une profonde affection. Peut-être parce qu'il était le père de sa fille et qu'ils avaient forgé un lien indestructible.

 **\- Aïe !** gémit lamentablement Puck tandis que Quinn tentait de contenir un sourire.

 **\- Les autres sont avec qui ?**

 **\- Mercedes est avec Kurt, Finn et Rachel, Blaine est avec Brittany et Mike et Artie sont à deux. Et puis j'imagine qu'on va se faire de nouveaux amis puisqu'on doit recruter des membres du Glee Club depuis que Sam a dû déménager.**

La blonde grimaça en entendant le nom de son ex petit-ami. Sam avait dû se résoudre à partir parce que ses parents n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour payer le loyer et son père avait dû trouver un travail dans le Kentucky. Elle avait vraiment aimé Sam. L'adolescent avait été l'un des seuls hommes qui ne l'avait jamais aimé pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Mais comme à son habitude, Quinn avait cédé au charme de Finn qui lui avait soudain porter un intérêt particulier avant de retourner comme à son habitude vers Rachel. Ce jour-là, elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses. Mais comme toujours, elle s'en était remise. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Sam reviendrait, peut-être pas comme copain mais au moins comme ami.

 **\- Et qui est notre professeur principal ?** , demanda Quinn en secouant la tête pour repousser ses sombres pensées.

 **\- Une certaine Mme Lopez…** , lui répondit Puck avec un haussement d'épaules avant d'agripper le bras de son amie et de la tirer vers le hall.

Les élèves étaient tous installés dans la salle de classe. Quinn s'était assise sur la table et discutait avec un élève quelconque en mastiquant un chewing gum pour se détendre pendant que Puck s'amusait déjà à balancer des boulettes de papier avec deux ou trois membres de l'équipe de foot. Quand soudain, une tornade brune rentra dans la salle. Chacun se mit à sa place sans plus débattre, voulant juger la nouvelle professeure à bon escient pour savoir si c'était plutôt un prof qu'ils pourraient tyranniser ou si au contraire, ils avaient intérêt à faire profil bas durant l'année. Quinn s'assit au milieu pendant que son ami à crête se dirigeait vers le fond. Chacun prit le temps de détailler la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une belle latine, que dis-je, un véritable canon. Ses yeux noirs charbons détaillaient tous les adolescents alors que ces derniers s'attardaient sur les courbes généreuses et les longues jambes halées de leur nouvelle enseignante. Quinn détourna le regard du mannequin devant elle pour regarder ses semblables. Tous, filles ou garçons, bavaient littéralement en observant la latine. Et Quinn les comprenait… Mais contrairement au footballeur derrière elle, elle avait eu au moins la décence de ne pas murmurer un « putain de bordel de merde ».

La latine, pas plus impressionnée que ça par tous ces regards insistants, se contenta d'écrire son nom au tableau. _Santana Lopez_ pouvait-on lire en écriture cursive digne d'une étudiante.

Santana donc, claqua des doigts pour avoir l'attention de chacun,

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Santana Lopez, votre professeure principale mais surtout votre professeure d'espagnol** , dit-elle de sa voix chaude qui flanqua des frissons à Quinn.

Santana sourit, oh, elle savait quel effet elle faisait aux élèves. La brune avait toujours su qu'elle était belle, le genre de beauté éclatante même si on lui avait surtout attribué les adjectifs de « chaude », « sexy » ou « bandante ». Et comme elle s'y attendait, les techniques de drague de ces ados minables finirent par arriver.

 **\- Ça tombe bien, j'adore les cours de langue Santana** , lança Puck avec un sourire charmeur.

La brune sourit. D'un sourire qui flanquait froid dans le dos, glaçant.

 **\- La langue que j'enseigne vaut mieux que celle d'un adolescent minable à l'hygiène douteuse pourvu d'une animal mort non-identifié sur le crâne et qui empeste la sueur et l'échec à 20 km à la ronde. Tu auras donc l'aimable obligeance de garder la tienne putréfiante de bactérie dans ta grande bouche de primate dégénéré, et de te contenter de l'espagnol cabrón** , répliqua la brune du tac au tac. A cette réponse il y eu l'air complètement choqué de Puck qui finit par faire un petit sourire en coin. Cette femme-là lui plaisait. A cela s'ajouta l'air offusqué de certains et quelques rires qui fusèrent de manière totalement impromptue. Quinn réprima un petit sourire à l'entente de la punchline de sa nouvelle enseignante.

 **\- Bueno, si este tonto ha terminado su mierda, podemos ser capaces de pasar al siguiente paso** (Bien, si cet idiot a fini ses conneries, nous pourrons peut-être passer à la prochaine étape), dit la latine sans plus s'attarder. **Quiero que te presentes en una copia que me das al final de la hora** (Je veux que vous vous présentiez sur une copie que vous me rendrez à la fin de l'heure).

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se présenter si vous ne le faites pas ? Nous ne savons pas vraiment de choses sur vous Mademoiselle Lopez, hormis le fait que vous êtes hispanique et professeure** ¸ lança soudainement Quinn, ses paroles dépassant sa pensée. Mais tant qu'à faire, la blonde avait beau ne plus être la reine du lycée, chacun savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Santana eut un petit sourire en entendant la remarque de son élève. Si la blonde ne se souvenait pas d'elle, Santana avait quant à elle, un souvenir extrêmement limpide de Quinn.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Santana marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley, mains sur les hanches, regard fixe, dans son uniforme des cheerios. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading depuis maintenant quatre ans et s'apprêtait à être diplômée dans la semaine. La brune avait été appelée dans le bureau du coach Sylvester, son mentor depuis son année freshman. Comme à son habitude, elle passa devant la populace de ce bahut minable, pas le moins impressionnée du monde par tous les regards lubriques et effrayés que les autres élèves lui lançaient. Santana avait tout de suite su quelle attitude adopter envers ses semblables. Une attitude de garce munit d'un caractère bien trempé et deux trois menaces avait tout de suite imposé le respect dans les murs de McKinley. Elle avait tout de suite comprit la règle d'or : Soit le chasseur ou la proie. Certes, cette règle ne correspondait pas vraiment aux valeurs qu'elle défendait mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Quand Sue Sylvester l'avait remarquée, elle avait tout de suite su qui serait sa nouvelle protégée. Alors Santana avait ainsi régné pendant près de quatre ans, soit l'équivalent de toutes ses années lycée. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle devait choisir son successeur. La personne qui garderait une toute petite partie d'elle dans ce foutu lycée, qui veillerait à ce que l'on conserve un souvenir d'elle et de ses actes. Mais avec cette place, elle léguerait aussi le poids de la souffrance et de la popularité qui l'avait corrompue et la faisait mourir de jours en jours._

 _Santana avait longuement cherché à qui pourrait revenir cette place mais elle n'avait trouvé personne à la hauteur. Alors lorsque le coach lui demanda un nom, elle fut incapable de répondre. Sylvester fut plus compréhensible que ne le pensait la latina et lui laissa le reste de la journée pour réfléchir. En sortant, l'une de ses filles vint la prévenir que les nouveaux ne tarderaient pas à venir pour visiter le lycée. C'était sa chance, peut-être que parmi ces gamins de quatorze ans se trouverait la perle rare. Alors lorsqu'à la cafétéria, une jeune blonde fit une réflexion plus qu'osée à un de ses amis footballeurs, elle sut. Oui, c'était elle. Son regard ambre perçant fixait chacun avec une sorte de contentement et de froideur, Santana imaginait parfaitement ses soyeux cheveux blonds regroupés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle détailla son allure sportive et elle s'aperçut immédiatement que la blonde possédait déjà toutes les mimiques d'une meneuse de têtes. La jeune-fille avait comme une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux qui faisait baisser le regard de chacun. Elle reconnaissait cette lueur._

 _Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Frannie Fabray et haussa un sourcil en lui faisant une demande silencieuse. Frannie lui fit un petit sourire fier, arrogant. La jeune blonde têtue qui se tenait devant les rois du lycée n'était autre que Quinn Fabray, la cadette de la dynastie Fabray._

 _La brune détailla plus attentivement Quinn, elle ressemblait à sa sœur aussi bien dans son allure athlétique que par ses longs cheveux blonds et l'aspect étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. Mais elle se distinguait aussi par son nez et ses traits plus fins, plus définis. Par ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux or et sa bouche pulpeuse qui affichait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Santana Lopez avait trouvé sa successeuse._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Santana sourit et mordilla son stylo dans une moue adorable. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à la blonde pour qu'elle la retrouve aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, sans l'uniforme de cheerios qui lui était destiné. Mais malgré ça, elle avait noté que la blonde n'avait pas perdu tout ce qui avait fait que la latine l'avait remarqué dès les premiers instants, son caractère garce et sa beauté indéfinissable. L'hispanique pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était embellie en grandissant, elle était à tomber par terre.

Puis voyant les regards interloqués que ses nouveaux élèves posaient sur elle, Santana reprit contenance, secoua la tête et finit par répondre en contournant son bureau pour s'y asseoir dessus, face aux adolescents.

 **\- Et bien… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous dire sur moi hormis le fait que je suis hispanique et prof d'espagnol dans cet horrible bahut ? Mmmhhh** , dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir et en croisant les jambes, prenant un air décontracté.

Soudainement, elle se rassit plus convenablement et sourit, ses yeux se perdant dans des souvenirs de lycée.

 **\- J'ai 21 ans, bientôt 22, à peine quatre ans de plus que vous ce qui me rend plutôt cool et peu regardante sur vos conneries d'ados dégénérés, je viens tout juste de reçevoir mon diplôme d'enseignement. Cependant, n'espérez pas que ce soit la foire dans ma classe. J'ai été étudiante ici bien avant vous et à l'époque, on m'appelait Snixx ou Satan, je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi. J'étais capitaine des Cheerios et reine de ce lycée pommé. Après avoir été diplômée, je suis partie à New York et j'ai suivi des cours à la NYADA** , lança-t-elle d'une traite avant de soudainement s'interrompre. **D'autres questions ?**

A sa plus grande surprise, énormément de mains se levèrent. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers une jeune-fille dans le fond avec une allure de punk rebelle.

 **\- Les meilleurs profs de ce lycée d'après vous ?**

 **\- Schuester, c'est une vraie brêle en espagnol mais c'est le meilleur professeur que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Ah oui… Le Glee Club n'est pas aussi pourri que ça, c'est rempli de looser mais c'est ceux qui vont le plus loin après le lycée. Et je dirais Sylvester, cette folle est une vraie peau de vache mais elle vous pousse chaque jour à vous dépasser. Et moi bien sûr** ¸ répliqua la brune avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté la NYADA ?**

 **\- Blessure au genou, ça a gâché ma carrière.**

 **\- Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser ?** ¸ dit soudainement Puck pour enchainer.

 **\- Si t'avais pas un truc en trop entre les jambes j'aurais peut-être dit oui** ¸ renchérit aussitôt la latine alors que des rires fusaient et que certaines filles souriaient niaisement.

Et les questions se succédèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, certaines plus indécentes que les autres mais l'hispanique s'en sortait toujours avec grâce et mordant. Elle leur expliqua sa vie, ses parents, Porto Rico, son abuela, son coming-out, sa vie de pétasse pendant et après le lycée, son enfance, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses doutes, tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle n'ignora aucune question, n'hésitant pas à se mettre entièrement à nue devant ses élèves, leur vouant déjà une confiance aveugle sans même connaitre leurs noms.

Puis durant la dernière demi-heure, les élèves prirent une feuille et se livrèrent à leur tour, sans honte, sans peut d'être jugé. Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha, certains soupirèrent, déçus de ne pas avoir plus étoffé leur personne dans leur dissertation. Santana sourit, elle aimait entendre ces soupirs de frustration que les élèves poussaient lorsqu'ils devaient quitter son cours. Cela prouvait qu'elle faisait bien son travail.

Les lycéens passèrent tour à tour devant son bureau, déposant leurs feuilles avant de lui adresser des sourires amicaux ou des « au revoir » enjoués. Puis vint le tour de Puck qui passa devant la brune avant de lancer un « Salut Santana » qui poussa cette dernière à lui jeter un pot de crayon avant que ce dernier ne passe la porte.

La classe était enfin vide. Enfin pas complètement… Une blonde s'avança doucement vers sa professeure d'espagnol, pas le moins stressée du monde par un possible retard à son prochain cours, et déposa sa feuille sur l'énorme tas déjà présent sur le bureau. Ses yeux ors croisèrent ceux charbons de Santana et elle murmura avec un petit sourire ironique en fronçant légèrement ses adorables sourcils,

 **\- C'est bizarre, vous nous avez dit pleins de choses sur vous mais je n'arrive toujours pas à vous cerner Mademoiselle Lopez.**

Et avant même que la brune ne puisse réagir, la tornade blonde franchit la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Santana Lopez rentrât dans son appartement plus que décent, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller toquer chez son voisin d'en face, Sebastian Smith, indéniable emmerdeur qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée et avec qui elle s'était tout de suite mise en compétition lors des concours de chant. Sebastian faisait partie d'une chorale réputée nommée Les Warblers que Santana avait tout de suite admirée. Avec le temps et de nombreuses coïncidences, les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par s'apprécier et avaient appris à se connaitre plus en profondeur. Aujourd'hui, chacun considérait l'autre comme son meilleur ami, son meilleur allié.

Après quelques coups frappés à la porte un peu plus loin, Santana entendit un vague « entrez » provenant de l'appartement. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle entra dans le vestibule, se déchaussa et continua sa route jusqu'à une petite cuisine ouverte où son ami Sebastian préparait un plat quelconque.

 **\- Alors, ta première journée ?** , fit le garçon sans même lever les yeux de ses casseroles. La brune s'avança et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue.

 **\- Plutôt pas mal, ce lycée n'a pas bougé, toujours les mêmes idiots qui ont le pouvoir et les mêmes professeurs ennuyants. Sauf que maintenant c'est mes collègues et je les vois à chaque pause** , fit-elle blasée.

 **\- Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai dans ma classe** ¸ dit-elle soudainement en se retournant.

 **\- Le première année que tu avais traumatisé en Senior ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, les pates que tu avais collé dans ses cheveux l'avait envoyé directement chez le psy tellement tu l'avais traumatisé** , commença son voisin. Santana roula des yeux.

 **\- La petite sœur de Frannie, Quinn…**

 **\- Frannie ? Tu veux dire Frannie Fabray ? La peste intempestive qui avait saboté nos casiers avec des pots de peinture à la Dalton Academy pour qu'on perde les communales ?**

 **\- Elle-même !**

 **\- Cette sale petite…**

 **\- Elle déchirait…** , fit Santana en coupant la parole à son meilleur ami, les yeux rêveurs.

 **\- J'espère que sa sœur vaut mieux qu'elle !** , fit rageusement Sebastian.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Cette fille m'intrigue, elle a quelque chose de tellement… spécial.**

 **\- OK… Tu divagues là… Tu… OH MON DIEU ! NON ! Santana Maria Lopez, je te l'interdis !**

 **\- Hein… Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** ¸ répliqua la latine dans un froncement de sourcils.

 **\- Tu ne PEUX PAS craquer sur une de tes élèves !** , fit Sebastian avec de gros yeux et un air réprobateur.

 **\- QUOI ? MAIS J'AI RIEN DIT DU TOUT, C'EST TOI LA !**

La latina eut une bouffée de chaleur. Non ! Elle ne craquait pas pour son élève ! Certes, Quinn était à tomber mais Santana savait que rien ne serait possible. Et puis même… Au-delà de son sourire charmeur et ses yeux rieurs, la blonde valait-elle vraiment la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle ? Qui était Quinn Fabray ? Alors pendant que son ami préparait à manger, l'hispanique ne put s'empêcher de sortir les copies de ses élèves de son sac. Elle les feuilleta les unes après les autres jusqu'à tomber sur une certaine personne.

 _ **Nom : Lucy Quinn Fabray**_

 _ **Age : 17 ans**_

 _ **Vraiment Mademoiselle Lopez ? Se décrire ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?**_

 _ **Comme si à nos âges nous sommes censés savoir qui nous sommes hormis des adolescents complètement pommés.**_

 _ **J'ai été la reine du lycée puis de mauvaises choses sont arrivées et la reine a disparu. Que dire d'autres ? Je suis comme tout le monde, mélancolique, nostalgique, emplie de remords et de regrets, hantée par des démons… Et puis d'un autre côté je suis aimée, je regarde vers l'avenir.**_

 _ **Et vous, qui êtes-vous vraiment ? )**_

A la lecture de ces mots, la brune ne put que sourire inconsciemment. Non, Sebastian avait tort, Santana ne trouvait pas Quinn spéciale uniquement par sa beauté, il y avait autre chose… Comme si la jeune fille était hors du temps, irréelle, comme si ses yeux pourtant si jeunes pouvaient déjà voir l'absurdité de ce monde. Une vieille âme. C'était ce que Quinn était pour Santana. Oh, bien-sûr, la blonde ne pouvait pas être réduite qu'à ça mais maintenant lorsque la latine imaginait l'adolescente c'était tout de suite ce qu'elle se disait. Quinn était spéciale.

Elle finit tout de même par passer à la copie suivante, l'histoire de voir à quoi s'attendre concernant le reste de ses élèves.

 _ **Nom : Noah Puckerman**_

 _ **Age : 18 ans**_

 _ **Alors moi c'est Puck, ma vie se résume à la fumette, les soirées avec les filles, le football, mon pote Finn et mes amis du Glee Club. Et ouais, qui aurait cru que moi, le rebelle du lycée, champion de lancer de crachat, allait rejoindre le club des loosers ?**_

 _ **Mais finalement il s'est avéré que ce soit la seule chose qui en vaille la peine, la seule chose qui compte vraiment hormis Beth et Quinn.**_

Santana fut intriguée à la lecture de la copie de Puck, passablement choquée par le fait que le garçon n'avait réussi qu'à aligner cinq lignes en une demi-heure mais surtout parce qu'elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être Beth et quel rapport il entretenait avec Quinn. La brune ne les avait pas vus spécialement communiquer ensemble et tout ce qu'elle pouvait déduire pour l'instant c'était qu'ils devaient être tous deux des amis du Glee Club. Etrangement, tout ce que souhaitait Santana, c'était d'en apprendre plus sur tous ces gamins…

Après avoir mangé et discuté un peu plus avec Sebastian, elle était rentrée chez elle et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire le reste des copies. Elle pouvait scinder les élèves de sa classe en deux catégories, les étudiants qui se confiaient et se livraient entièrement dans leurs copies sur leurs doutes, leurs peurs, généralement les populaires à sa plus grande surprise et puis une plus petite partie qui comme Quinn et Puck, avait tendance à se réserver et à mettre des barrières entre elle et eux pour se protéger. Et ça, Santana pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Elle avait elle-même du mal à dévoiler ses émotions et ses sentiments, comme si c'était bien trop intime pour les personnes de son entourage. Alors pendant l'adolescence, quand elle était plus seule que jamais, elle avait écrit ce qu'elle ressentait dans des histoires banales qu'elle postait quelque part, dans le côté le plus oublié d'internet pour que seul des inconnus y aient accès.

Alors la latine prit une décision sur son vieux canapé où elle s'était effondrée quelques heures plus tôt avant de lire ses copies… Elle allait les aider. Peu importe qui, pourquoi, elle les aiderait, comme elle aurait voulu qu'on l'aide dans les coups durs de l'adolescence. Tous, sans exceptions, même si certains l'intéressaient plus que d'autres. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers une certaine blonde. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'ancienne cheerleader pour qu'elle soit destituée de son trône. Santana s'était personnellement assurée que ce serait Quinn qui prendrait sa place, alors qu'avait bien-t-il pu y avoir pour que le plan qu'elle avait si minutieusement préparé ne se passe pas comme prévu ? Qu'est-ce que la brune avait bien pu manquer ? Santana se promit de le découvrir.

* * *

 **\- Joder, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué. Comment est-ce que vous conjuguer les verbes du subjonctif ?** , fit Mademoiselle Lopez.

En entendant le silence de la salle de classe et en voyant ses élèves baisser soudainement la tête, elle comprit que l'année allait être mal barrée.

 **\- Mierda, qui vous aviez l'année dernière ? Je vais lui en toucher deux mots à cet incompétent** , fit la latine.

 **\- Monsieur Schuester** , répondit un élève quelconque.

Santana réprima une grimace, elle connaissait très bien Schue. Il avait été son professeur d'espagnol à elle aussi et la brune avait passé ses années de lycée à s'amuser à le reprendre à chaque phrase pour le rabaisser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Elle aurait bien voulu l'incendier à cet instant précis pour avoir ruiner une année d'espagnol de ses élèves mais elle vouait une profonde affection envers le professeur. Il avait été le mentor du Glee Club, la chorale dont elle faisait partie i peine quatre ans de cela malgré son statut.

 **\- Bon… J'irais voir** _ **Bouclettes**_ **tout à l'heure** , soupira l'hispanique en fermant les yeux et en faisant un vague geste de la main avant de se retourner pour aller vers le tableau.

 **\- On met le radical puis –a pour les verbes en ER et IR et inversement, on met la terminaison –e pour les verbes en AR** ¸ fit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La brune s'arrêta sur place et se retourna doucement vers la personne qui lui avait enfin donné la réponse qu'elle attendait, elle croisa de beaux yeux verdâtres. Santana sourit.

 **\- Eh bah voilà ! Enfin une qui sait ! Bon sang, c'était pas si compliqué !** ¸ s'écria-t-elle en montrant Quinn d'un mouvement tête.

 **\- Bah un peu quand même** , grommela Puck qui se trouvait dans le fond tandis que la latina fit mine de l'ignorer.

Santana marchait dans les couloirs de McKinkey. Le cours qu'elle avait passé avec ses élèves avait été plus que médiocre et elle avait compris que l'année allait être difficile. En passant dans le hall, elle revit une scène qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps… Une petite brunette haute comme trois pommes venait de refermer son casier lorsque deux épaisses brutes portant des vestes rouges frappées du logo de l'équipe de football l'entourèrent en compagnie de trois cheerleaders. La latina s'arrêta sur places, ses pieds cessant d'avancer d'eux même, refusant de reprendre leur route.

 **\- Alors Manhands, ton gros nez n'a toujours pas disparu ? Faudrait penser à consulter…** , commença l'une des cheerleaders, la chef d'après l'hispanique.

 **\- Ou à te pendre avec le fil de ton micro…** , chuchota une autre alors que la petite brune les regardait effarée.

Santana repensa alors à toutes les fois où ce genre de scène s'était produit en partie par sa faute. Toutes les fois où dans le feu de l'action, par peur de perdre sa place, elle avait dû terroriser les plus faibles. Peut-être aussi était-ce en partie lorsque dans ce genre de moments, son côté sadique, où Snixx , reprenait le dessus mais surtout à ses dépens. Parce qu'elle était en colère contre le monde entier et parce qu'elle était terrorisée par ce que les autres diraient si elle n'était plus la Cheerios impitoyable qu'ils avaient connu par le passé.

Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une ado vulnérable, la jeune femme voulait changer de camp et voir ce que cela faisait de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'interposer entre la petite brunette et les six brutes qui l'entouraient, elle se fit bousculer par une masse de cheveux blonds. Santana eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien se plaça devant la petite brune.

 **\- Cassez-vous** ¸ l'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix froide et coupante comme la glace.

 **\- Hey Fabray ! T'es plus personne ici, alors retourne t'occuper de ton batârd avec cet idiot de Puckerman. Tu ne vois pas que Berry et moi on a une petite conversation** ¸ lança celle que la latine considérait comme la chef des cheerleaders.

Quinn la toisa de haut en bas et fit un petit sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à la latine mais qui bizarrement, lui fit une étrange sensation au ventre. Elle agrippa la cheerleader brune par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre les casiers avant d'approcher son visage du sien d'un air menaçant.

 **\- Ecoute moi bien Mandy, j'ai beau ne plus être la capitaine des Cheerios, j'ai toujours du pouvoir ici. Même si je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, un seul mot de ma part à Sylvester et je vous fais virer de ce lycée** ¸ cingla la blonde en émettant un petit grognement à la fin de sa phrase avant d'attraper Rachel par la main et la tirer hors de l'emprise de la petite bande.

Quinn rassura la petite brune de ses mots doux avant de continuer sa route vers l'autre bout du couloir. Pendant sa marche, elle vit une ombre marcher à ses côtés. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit de longs cheveux corbeaux qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

 **\- Pas mal le lion** ¸ fit Santana de sa voix chaude avant de faire un petit sourire charmeur qui fit tourner la tête de l'adolescente et de partir vers la salle des profs.

En entrant dans cette dernière, la première chose que fit la latina fut de se diriger sans détour vers la machine à café. Cette substance sombre était devenue une sorte d'addiction pour elle, et dans un sens, elle préférait que ce soit sur une boisson qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu plutôt que sur des pétards de basse qualité. A peine s'était-elle servie du café dans son thermos qu'elle entendit :

 **\- San… Santana ?**

La brune se retourna brusquement en entendant son nom. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage qu'elle connaissait bien. En quatre ans, ses cheveux bouclés imbibés de produits divers et son visage encore enfantin malgré son âge quelque peu avancé n'avaient pas changés. Un petit sourire fit l'apparition sur son visage lorsqu'elle vu l'énorme qu'arborait l'homme en face d'elle.

 **\- Mr Schuester…** ¸ chuchota elle en sautant dans les bras du nouveau venu.

Santana s'étonna d'apprécier l'odeur de son ancien professeur en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. Pas de manière romantique ou sexuelle hein ! Bande d'obsédés ! Non. Elle était seulement en train de s'apercevoir que Schue lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle releva la tête, tentant de réprimer toutes les émotions qui déferlaient en elle et elle s'aperçut que Schuester, lui, ne les retenaient pas. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les larmes de joie dans les yeux de l'homme.

 **\- Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Santana ? Tu es venue dire bonjour ?** ¸lança-t-il en frottant affectivement sa main sur la tête de la jeune-femme.

 **\- Non… Je suis professeure ici…** ¸dit-elle soudainement les yeux sombres, reprenant l'air blasé qu'elle avait acquis en trainant avec Frannie Fabray. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que son ancien mentor lui ait complétement défait la coiffure qu'elle avait pris tant de soin à faire ce matin.

 **\- LOPEZ ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu as laissé ta grosse paire de lolos coincée dans un casier ou quoi ?** , fit soudainement Sylvester qui venait d'arriver alors que Santana reprenait un sourire mystérieux.

 **\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir coach** , reprit cette dernière avec un petit rire.

La vieille femme rit à son tour avant de prendre chaleureusement la jeune femme dans les bras. Malgré les années qui étaient passées, Sue Sylvester gardait toujours un souvenir très net de sa protégée et elle lui vouait une profonde affection. Certes, elle avait eu une autre personne sur qui jeté son dévolu pendant l'absence de la latina et de son ancienne équipe mais le bon vieux temps lui manquait…

 **\- Bon… Tu nous explique ce que tu fais là ?,** reprit le coach en s'éloignant soudainement, ne voulant pas briser sa couverture.

Santana s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Et bien… Comme je le disais à , je suis professeure d'espagnol ici maintenant** ¸ fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Haha ! Je savais bien que mes cours d'espagnol t'avaient donné envie de devenir prof !** ¸ reprit le bouclé.

La brune fronça les sourcils et se mordit férocement la joue pour éviter d'insulter son ancien mentor de tous les noms. Nan mais il rigolait ? Si Santana avait pu, elle l'aurait étranglé sur place pour avoir le culot de venir dire que c'était lui qui lui avait donné envie de devenir enseignante.

 **\- Certainement pas, c'était juste une réorientation de dernière minute pour éviter de finir à la rue… Et par ailleurs Monsieur, merci d'avoir gâché les cours d'espagnol de mes élèves. Ils ne savent pas aligner trois mots bordel !** ¸ commença-t-elle avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres, en train de mesquinement admirer le visage de Schuester qui se décomposait mots après mots.

 **\- Je suis la « personne la plus méchante que vous ayez rencontré », vous vous souvenez ? Alors ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de chiens battus** ¸ continua-t-elle en se remémorant la fois où son professeure l'avait giflé suite à une fois où elle avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Elle n'avait jamais vu son mentor aussi en colère que ce jour-là. Mais malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour son geste… Schuester était même venu s'excuser auprès d'elle et de ses parents par la suite et la latine savait que cet évènement avait hanté le rouquin pendant encore longtemps.

 **\- Et la NYADA ?** ¸ dit Sylvester, tentant de calmer le jeu même si le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres prouvait que cette joute verbale l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

 **\- Accident au genou, et là-bas, le chant sans la danse ça ne vaut rien** , fit la latine en secouant la tête, non désireuse de se remémorer des mauvais souvenirs qui l'avait conduite à arrêter sa carrière de star montante. _Nathan._

 _Mais les mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et puis… Le noir complet._

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^'**

 **Encore désolée pour mon retard, je vais essayer de traduire le prochain chapitre de Santana's crush au plus vite pour me faire pardonner x)**

 **Comment vous trouvez le scénario pour l'instant ? Quinn ? Contents de voir que Frannie fait partie de l'aventure ? Et qui peut bien être le mystérieux Nathan ? :3**

 **Et bien vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre MOUHAHAHA ! *air diabolique***

 **Laissez une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Bye !**

 **-L**


End file.
